


Am I a Good Teacher?

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anxiety, Couple, Depression, Drama, Encouragement, F/M, Slice of Life, day to day, feel like a old married couple, somber, supportive, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Toshinori is having a rough time dealing with trying to learn to be a teacher. After finally accepting that he is giving away One for All and restarting his life, with what he believes is only a little time, he is having a hard time being the positive expressive one. But that does not mean that he has to deal with it alone, not tonight.
Relationships: Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Am I a Good Teacher?

**Author's Note:**

> I really do think it stinks how much Toshinori had to deal with emotional because of his situation. But I wanted to show how much he means to Grizel. While I do think he is in a depressed state through most of the canon timeline I didn't want to shy away from it; since men are allowed to be depressed. I also wanted to show in their relationship that people with depression are capable of being in love.

Circle, circling, spinning; any word would have fit what was happening. Toshinori was mesmerized by the pot of sauce he was mixing. “Honey,” Grizel repeated for the fifth time before finally bumped his arm.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You ok sweetheart?” she began.  
  
He blinked.  
  
“You’ve been mixing that pot for almost ten minutes. I know it needs to be checked but I don’t think you need to baby it,” Grizel tried to tease.  
  
“Right,” Toshinori just acknowledged before he moved over to the cutting board and worked on whatever was on it.  
  
Grizel’s lip rolled as she leaned over to see his face. He was blank. Some days he feels like the living embodiment of a hole but today he was just blank. Her hair began slipping around his waist. “Hey, babe can you believe the neighbors got an alligator? Where do you even shop for that?” Grizel playfully blatantly lied. Only in a sense because the neighbor did get an inflatable alligator for a beach trip that they simply had to show her.   
  
“Yeah,” Toshinori initially agree. He scrapped the vegetables into the pot. “Wait what?” he stopped still holding the cutting board.  
  
“Finally!” Grizel shouted as she dropped the spoon into another pot. Toshinori looked at her with a tilted head. “It has been like talking to the board tonight. Something is eating your attention and I was worried you might hurt yourself as you help me,” Grizel said quickly mostly worrying about his knife work. Toshinori almost dropped the knife and cutting board as his head dropped. He was turning to walk away but Grizel caught his cheek. He turned to see her soft grin. “That doesn’t mean you have to go away. Just help differently,” she encouraged. Toshinori shuffled back to her; but this time he draped his arms around her as his head crashed on her. Grizel felt his weight shift onto her. ‘Ah. Ok,’ she thought to herself as she began swaying. She only asked him to taste a couple things as talking softly about a couple issues like the grocery store or flowers blooming became common.  
  
Dinner was almost ready when she heard, “Do you think I’m a good teacher?”  
  
She stopped moving. Toshinori was only a little in to his time as a teacher. He was barely starting at school. Even though he still had some time as a hero he was supposed to use it to teach not as a ‘hero’; at least that was how he was viewing it. “I would go with ok at the moment. But sweetheart you just began teaching, you have to find your method right?” Grizel encouraged. She heard a grumble as his head rubbed her hair. Every part of her wanted to hug him, to rub him, and spoil him to let him things were going to fine. That no matter what he was still a good person but she knew he would not believe the same thing she had been repeating since he decided to choose an heir.  
  
Grizel released a sigh. She put her hand on his arm and let her hair put the finishing touches on dinner. “Some ways I’m jealous of you,” she began softly.  
  
Toshinori’s head moved to look up, “What do you mean?”  
  
“Because you had an example of a good master and a teacher,” Grizel began. “I know we don’t talk about the time you were at school but it is the part of your life you are sharing with them now. You had some strong examples of different methods of instructing other right?” Grizel asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Toshinori answered with a mix of joy and sorrow in his voice.  
  
“I did not have the good example of being a master or mentor intensely with one student. I had a lot of teachers to get me through school fast but not a good mentor,” Grizel said. She felt Toshinori tighten his hold. Her hand began stroking his arm. “You have an example to start from and a genius brain to work,” she encouraged. She heard him snort. Grizel turned in his grip. “Hey, I know it is true! You have a fabulous mind under this adorable hair,” Grizel playfully encouraged as her hands went into his hair. Her hands came down to cup his cheeks. “You are a genius Toshinori. I know there is nothing you can not learn to do when you set this mind on it,” Grizel finished with a soft smile.  
  
Toshinori released a small sigh. The look in her eyes was as warm and determined as ever. He never could argue with that look. The edge of his lip came up. “How are you so sure?” came out as his eyebrows furrowed.  
  
“Because I have seen you do amazing things and I know you are not done yet!” Grizel encouraged as she bounced her finger off his nose.  
  
Toshinori blinked and chuckled. “Oh? What did I do that was so amazing to you?”  
  
“Well,” Grizel dragged out as she turned away from him for a moment. Grizel’s hair finished plating dinner. She took his hand and turned him around to the table. Her fingers rubbed his hand. “You got a hardass to believe in the future, to remember love and kindness is possible. Especially for those who thought it was impossible,” Grizel answered as she looked up into his eyes. She did not have a smile as she confessed. Her hand squeezed his hand. “A good teacher raises students to be able to adapt and grow with life. I know you have it in you to teach people that,” Grizel said as she held his hand. She wiped the corner of her eyes.  
  
Toshinori squeezed her hand as he went to wipe her eyes too. “Hey,” slipped out of him naturally. Grizel looked up at him. Her determination was still there, unwavering; but now there was a vulnerability he had not seen in a while. This was her honest belief. Even with all the visits to the school, having lunch with him, and checking in so often. She believed in him, turns out more than he did. A soft sort came out. He cupped her cheek. “Ok. Thank you, my sweet teddy bear,” rolled out of his lips without restraint as he lowered his forehead to touch her head.  
  
He felt her thumbs begin to stroke his hands as she pushed her forehead against his. Every so often he wonders if he should have called her his kitten instead of a teddy bear but no matter how enjoyable nuzzling her like this made him nothing compared to her bear hug. A gentle kiss on the end of his nose brought revived him. “Huh?” was the only noise he made as he stood up and blinked.  
  
Grizel giggled as she held his hand. “You picked out a hero identity and built it from scratch. I know you can pick out a teaching method and make it your own too. While starting over is very tedious how about tonight we start with dinner?” Grizel suggested as she motioned to the table full of food.  
  
Toshinori got a small smile. “That sounds like a good plan,” he said as he squeezed her hand before the couple shared a quiet dinner together.


End file.
